Digimon Evolution
by corinster2
Summary: The Darkness of The Seven Demon Lords continues to destroy the Digital World... and only a few teenagers and their Digital Partners can beat them and save both worlds.


Chapter 1- Beginning of the Adventure

Digital World, Empire of Darkness

In a dark room, 2 people talk. On is a teenager sitting on a throne, the other an angel-demon hybrid. In front of them was a demon like monster kneeling to them.

"Devimon, what is the progress?" The person on the throne said.

"The Sacred City was conquered. Lord Kinghtmon of The Royal Knights is under our control."

"Good. What about the Sacred Shrine?"

"Our progress is still 0%."

"Ugh… Magnamon puts up a tough fight. It doesn't help that he has all the spirits and Digimentals, either. Continue the siege on Xros Nation; abandon the Sacred Shrine and Dragon Kingdom. We'll take care of them later."

"Yes, my lord…"

* * *

Real World

Shibuya

* * *

A boy who looked about 5 years old was walking down the busy streets of Shibuya. He had short and spiky orange hair, big blue eyes, and stood about 3'4, with a very skinny body and a very childish face. He wore a tan jacket with orange pockets that was much too big for him (It would have been big on a teenager even), and very long jeans that were rolled up to prevent tripping. He had white and black tennis shoes on that were, once again, too large to fit him.

"Another day, another getting thrown into the trash can…" The boy muttered to himself. Suddenly, he stopped and started to look around.

"That was weird…" He thought to himself. "For a second, I…!"

Before he could finish his sentence, he realized that everything around him had frozen. All the people, cars, everything had been frozen in time.

"What's going on…?" The boy asked himself, when he saw a strange man walking toward him. He had a black robe on with a hood so you couldn't see his face, black gloves, and black shoes. The boy was afraid, but, for some reason, he couldn't run away.

"Wh-What do y-you w-w-w-want?" The boy asked, very scared.

"I'm here… to help… you." The man said, sounding very tired. "You… will face… hardship…"

"I-I al-already fa-face h-har-hardship. Now, leave me alone!" The boy yelled back.

"But… stay strong… you are the hope… you will… lead… the rest… to victory…"

"I have never leaded anyone to anything but failure in my life, especially myself. Now, once again, go away!"

"The… Digi… call… connection… is fading… Dark… Digital… Mon… World… needs… Goodbye, Yuuki." The man said, and then started to fade away.

"Wait! How do you know my name?!" Yuuki yelled in question. But, the man was already gone. Soon, people stated moving again, and time turned back to normal.

Yuuki broke out into a cold sweat. "I…" He gasped. "Suddenly don't feel too good…" He then ran back to his house, confused and terrified, thinking about what the stranger meant.

* * *

Digital World

Takeru Village

A young man is standing in front of a village. Beside him is a wolf-like creature and a bug-like creature.

"That's strange…." He said to himself. "It's been a while since the last raid… Tentomon, Gabumon, be ready for anything."

"Right."

* * *

Digital World

Sacred Shrine

A strange creature is standing outside, looking around the area.

"Hmmm… No signs… Better tell Magnamon…" The creature said. He then ran inside the building behind him.

Once inside, the creature yelled out, "Hey, Magnamon!"

"Yes, V-mon?" A voice replied.

"Still nothing! What do I do now?"

"Go and take a rest. I'll send someone out later."

"Roger! Good night, Magnamon!"

"Hmmm… The Dark Army is holding out on us… But why? Could it really be that they are coming?"

* * *

Real World, Shibuya

The next day, 4:00, PM

* * *

"You okay, Yuuki? You kept tossing and turning in your sleep last night." A teenager asked Yuuki.

"I'm fine, Isamu." Yuuki said in reply.

"Sounds like you had a rough night." Another girl teenager said.

"I said I'm fine, Aimi." Yuuki once again said in reply.

Yuuki was walking down the busy road with to tennagers, who both looked about 15 years old. Isamu stood about 5'6, had short, messy blond hair, blue eyes, and was on the skinny side. He had orange earphones around his neck, and wore an orange, unzipped sports jacket, a black T-shirt, black pants, and orange and black shoes.

Aimi stood about 5'2, had long, straight sandy hair hat went to her midsection, had green eyes and a slim figure. She wore a tight, short sleeve red T-shirt, blue shorts, and black, white tennis shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a black wristband on her left hand.

It was right after they had gotten out of school, and so far it had been a normal day. Aimi, Isamu's girlfriend, was going to have dinner at Yuuki and Isamu's house that night, but decided to walk around for a bit before going to their house. Yuuki was still kind of freaked out about what happened the other day, and decided that he had gone insane in the past day.

"_Well, at least I didn't have any trouble at school today." _He thought. _"Man today was actually perfect! I didn't get in trouble with any teachers, didn't get thrown into a trash can, and Isamu's not being a jerk and acting like I'm the embarrassment of his life-like he usually does. I just hope nothing goes wrong fro the rest of the day…"_

"Well, fine, then. Have it your way… Wait, what's _that?!"_ Isamu asked in shock.

In the middle of the sky was a giant bug flaying around, screaming and shouting like a maniac.

"What in the world… Wait, why is no one moving?" Aimi asked.

Everyone around them had frozen in place, like time was standing still.

"Not again…" Yuuki muttered to himself.

"What's the big deal? A giant bug-thing, then time stops! What's next?" Isamu yelled.

Suddenly, the giant bug disappeared, and everyone started moving again, like nothing happened.

"Well, that was… weird." Aimi said.

"Very." Isamu replied.

"You said it, little bro." Yuuki also replied.

Isamu stared angrily at Yuuki. "I _told _you not to call me that." Isamu said fiercely.

"Sorry."

"Look, I don't know what just happened, but let's just go to your guy's house already, before something happens again-!" Before Aimi could finish she vanished.

"Aimi!" Isamu yelled. "Where are-whoa!" Isamu said, realizing half his body was gone. In a few seconds, Isamu was gone.

"Isamu! Aimi!" Yuuki yelled, scared.

_"Digital… World… Needs you…"_ avoice said.

"It's that guy again…" Yuuki muttered. Around Yuuki people just kept on walking, acting like nothing was happening.

"What's going on?! What do you want?!" Yuuki yelled into the sky.

_"Go… and save… the… __**Digimon**__…" _

"Digimon?" Yuuki asked. The term seemed almost familiar.

_"Go… Go NOW! Before… it's too late." _

"Huh?! Me too?!" Yuuki said, looking at his disappearing body.

_"I… believe in… you… and the others."_

"What are you talking about?!" Yuuki yelled as he disappeared.

* * *

Unknown Area

A man was sitting in a chair in a room full of computers.

"Great." He said. "The Digital Transfer was a complete success. It's up to them now…" He looked up at the sky. "I know they can do it…"

* * *

Digital World

Sacred Shrine

* * *

"Magnamon, Magnamon!" A blue and red creature yelled as he ran to Magnamon's room. He opened the door.

'Yes, Fladramon. You know, you didn't have to armor evolve."

"Never mind that! All the Digimentals, spirits, and statues are glowing! What's going on?! Well?"

"… The Chosen Children have arrived…"

* * *

Digital World

Takeru Village

* * *

The young man was still standing their, looking into the forest. Out of nowhere, a flash of light appeared over the forest.

"What's that… Tentomon, Gabumon, let's go!"

"Right!" The two creatures said as they all ran into the forest.

* * *

**AN-Yeah, another story. I've been thinking about this for a while. I hope you liked this first chapter. Well, Please review!**


End file.
